the blade squirrel
by drake with out
Summary: the enemy of my enemy is my friend


The sun glimmers down on a familiar land scape as I begin my tale. A bird sings as the dust on the path rises in the chilled wind. The spring has been longer and cooler than living memory would serve. The tea was laid out on the wall top for two of our friends. One discussing his troubles, and the other listening.

"But father! The young squirrel said, they really don't like me! Just listen to them . All they talk about when they think I am not listening is how I'm an orphan and how not having parents will make me turn out bad!"

"Not true my son. Look down there at the orchard, see that squirrel in the row of peach trees ? No no, not the one in the tree, the other one . "

"The cute girl? Violet?"

"yes, said the old mouse in the deep voice that spoke much of his years, she was telling friar bumble about you just the other day, and was being very romantic with regards to your eyes ."

"Your pulling my tail he exclaimed!"

"Nothing could get me to touch your tail. I tell you she's in love with you! Have you seen how she's always stareing at you and bating her eye lashes? She sits next to you every evening. I'll bet you've felt her foot paw on your leg more than once haven't you now?"

The squirrel blinked. He had felt a pressure on his leg and a rubbing on his thigh the other day . But was it possible? He had thought that it was a dibun playing under the table . "But, that's , ju… "

"I told you that she likes you!" The Old mouse beamed triumphantly . Eyes sparkling behind his spectacles. His black fur quivering his form was shockingly well-kept for one of his years. His dark form though old was not whisind. He sat up strait and proud his frame was not exceptional. But it also gave no hint of age. "And marlcat, he added, if you think being an orphan is a reason for them not to like you , your wrong . Martin was an orphan to you know. Now when we finish up tea let's go down to the orchard . I'll need you to work with the other squirrels to get the spring crop of peaches in .

In a familiar quarry up the path the fox kegusaran stares at his tribe. He barks out , the attention of the tribe s called to the sound . The creatures turn, hopeful that there leader will have more good news on their journey to the Deep South to find new homes after having been driven away by the hares of the north . Cries of "we don't want you here" still ring in their ears . The two score foxes stared expectantly at their leader. A rust furred vixen stared at him from a place near the back. Long fur wavering lightly as she blinked at him. Her snout tapering and coal black eyes flaring with intelligence and cunning . His mate stared him . The fire in-his fur burned as he addressed his tribe.

"Dogs and vixens children and elders . We will reach the south lands . Not all of the woodlanders and northerners are evil . Not all will slay our young and take our mates . Not all will hold us in oppression! Less than a league away there stands an abbey where we may rest without fear of harm . A place where we will not be slain ! We will get to a free land ! If not because we can, because we must! "

A muttering came frame the back. The big dog foxes ears priced up . "Tonto ,I know that's you , if you have something to say , say it to my face. " He glared at the insolent youngling standing in the back the small fox glared back . Green eyes blazing with rage though he was small he was smart , a challenge would come later . The leader knew it.

As the sun sets on our friends the meal at the meal at the abbey finishes the preparations for bed are made dibun's are shooed up to bed and creatures flee to the dormitory's as the bell tolls lights out. The abbot reads his old tomb by candle light as he ready's for bed. Young lovers cast meaning full glances . and marlcat trudged to his bed still shaken from the abbots talk , maybe he wasn't the odd one out , then again maybe it was just one half mad squirrel maiden who was relatively pretty causing him to delude him self . Or the fact that the abbot had asked him to join him in sampling October ale . It's hard to tell your drunk when you are . He flopped on to the bed to try and get some sleep, on his back his tail hurt he flipped on to his stomach . Now his face hurt ,his side , the light from the window was keeping him up , other side now he was staring at a painting of a badger and the glass was reflecting the moon light . He turned around and lay on his stomach holding his face off the bed . Now his tail was lifting up the blanket and his feet where cold. Marlcat gave up . What was the use of trying to sleep? He slid out of bed and stood up . there was only one thing for it . Get roaring stinking drunk and at least get some sleep even if it meant a head ache .

As our squirrel wanders down the hall . A half drunken squirrel maid was siting looking like a cross between an ad for liposuction and a porcine. Her tail was spiked up and her fur was ruffled , she hadn't slept all night. A mug of bear held loosely in her hand that squirrel had been glancing at her all day marlcat he was so strong and handsome . She could just melt . He had stared at her . With those big melting eyes. She belched loudly. This was one of the best days she had ever had she mused drunkenly .

Marlcat wandered down the stairs. Glancing at the table . He saw the squirrel that the abbot had said liked him . Violet , he stepped over and sat down . He could not recall seeing such a disheveled creature. Her fur was up in tufts all over her tail and paws . She was slumped and tired . She was also stareing at him.

"Hi" marl said . Would she just look at someone else for a minute ?

"Hi" she whispered in a sultry voice . "Want a drink "?

"Yes I would " he scooted back . This was very awkward

She pushed him her tankard . "Here, I saw you stareing at me today . Was there something you wanted to tell me"?

"Um, no not really , uh; why do you ask "?

"Because" she whispered backing him up the bench . "There is something I want to ask you ".

Marlcat blinked . Was it possible that the abbot was right ? That this squirrel really liked him ."What did you want to ask "?

"Did you know" , she whispered leaning in to his ear "that I ,burrrpppp," she belched , that I love you"?

Marlcat blinked . The aucrohall must have got to her , "well ,uh ,the abbot said you liked me , but I didn't think he was right ."

"Well" she said scooting up to him and wrapping a paw around him to prevent his escape . "He was right , I do love you ".

"I think your drunk" marl stated . 'very very very drunk, why don't you just go to bed"?

She smiled "why don't you come with me"

The squirrel's eyes bulged "what , " he stood up and stepped away

She flowed . come on , don't be shy , I don't bite "

What was this maiden suggesting , he wondered backing up . she must be very very drunk . she moved forward growling . a strange look in her eyes. She pounced at him . he turned and ran up the stairs. "wait !" she yell after him . he ran to his room and slammed the door. Hoping that she wouldn't remember any thing in the morning

**AN: hi! No Verl, marl cat is not you. And yes. I did actually write that. And yes I realize that it isn't the best. But hey, at least Brian Jacques is dead so he can't kill me for this. **


End file.
